Confessions
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: After Ty's severely wounded in battle, some unexpected things happen between him and Sky... Contains SkyLox. Rated M for possible sexual things in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Stupid Squids!

**Okay...so...long story short, there's been some delay on my other stories. LONG story, but I promise I'll update on all of them in the coming week. Till then, I've decided to make this! I recently got I to Skylox cause of my friend (thanks a lot, Sarah. Thanks a lot.)**

** I would also like to say, before this begins, I'm sorry about this. I know for a fact Deadlox hates this pairing, and I won't lie, I felt bad making this. Bbbbuuuttttt I still really do like the pairing, so this little note here is my apology. **

** So, Sky, Ty, if your out there, I SORRY! But I'm too much of a FanGurl to resist :DDD**

** ENOUGH TALKING! READ! REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! *kiss***

* * *

Sky and Ty stood back to back, Ty slashing and Sky keeping them as far away as possible.

TY grabbed one of them by the neck, and using one swift movement stabbed it directly in the stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sky watched, smilingly his best friend as they fought side by side. They were used to the continued attacks on the Army's HQ, and we usually able to hold they off without more than a scratch or two.

Looking into Ty's eyes, his memory flooded back to Dawn, which hurt to think about. She had turned down their marriage just months before, and the thoughts of her still burned inside the bisexuals brain.

Yet, when he looked into Ty's eyes, he saw something. Something more powerful than what he ever saw in Dawns eyes, yet he could never put his finger on what it was exactly...

Sky has been so focused on Ty and his eyes, that he didn't see the squid sneaking up behind him. He gasped when he felt his budder sword being yanked out of his hands. He turned around to face a sharp blade poking his chest. A squid grasped it, and it seemed to be terrified, shaking hard. Sky put his arms up as the rest of its crew surrounded him. He was trapped...

"GET AWAY FROM MY ADAM!" A high pitched scream rang out. In a fury of yellow and orange, Ty jumped between Sky and the rest of the squids. Using his budder swords, he stabbed them, one by one. He reminded Sky of a tornado, merciless, taking out everything in its path to get to what it wants.

Ty's words replayed in the commanders head. HIS Adam?

Finally, it was just him between Sky, and the squid that hard originally grabbed the leaders sword. Using one swift movement, Ty set his sword against the others long handle and twisted his arm, forcing it out of the squids tentacles. It gasped when it clattered to the ground, and Sky made a furious scurry to pick it up. He stood at Ty's side, both of them pointing their swords out in front of them, aiming at the squid.

It cried out in terror, and flew off with a fury of tentacles. Ty smiled, and held up his palm. Sky slapped it happily, tingling at the mere touch.

"Ty, you said something about me being yours-" Adam was rudely interrupted when suddenly, a squid flew up in the air. It zeroed in on Ty, squinting its eyes. The evil creature squawked out "You brought this on yourself, Recruit!"

In a flash of blue, Ty was on the ground. A squid lay on top of him, stabbing in various places all over his body. Ty screamed in pain and anguish, while Sky watched, dumbfounded for a few moments. Everything pulsed through his head. Then, every single emotion, every single thought...

All replaced by anger towards those stupid squids.

Finally, he found his voice. "Away." He growled angrily, not daring to raise his voice "From my Ty."

He stuck his budder sword in the air triumphantly and let his arm go slack, slicing the mighty blade into the squids side.

It screamed out with pain and fell limp on its side, it's eyes closed tightly shut.

Ty lay, unconscious. His breaths were uneven and choppy ; like he could never get enough air in. The various stab wounds punctured his stomach, legs and arms deep, blood leaking out of them. The only place the squid had the decency to leave alone was his face, which was already scratched and bruised from the rest of the battle.

His eyes...his brilliant purple eyes...were only half open from the pure pain. The blood coursed through his veins, to a point where he was just numb.

"Oh god, oh god.." Muttered Sky, dropping to his knees. He ran his hand over his best friends chest, making the lieutenant wince in pain. He picked up the body slowly, placing one arm under the neck and the other under the knees.

"Ty... You'll be okay, I promise..." He whispered, cradling the limp boy nearer to him. A tear ran down, dripping off his nose and landing on Ty's shirt, dampening the area.

Ty gasped for air, his shirt now fully caked with blood. Sky stared down at him, his eyes now filled to the brink.

"Please...don't die on me...please..." Sky murmured softly, cradling the body close.

Ty's eyes slowly opened. His vision was hazy, and his sight was terrible, but he could see, even if just barely.

He saw two sunglass-covered eyes staring down at him, the mans brow dug up in worry. He let out a small smile, the pain becoming an overall numbing feeling.

"A...Adam...?" He whispered weakly, dropping head back in the leaders arms. Sky gasped and held the body even tighter. "You're alive! Are you okay?! Oh god, oh god...we've gotta get you to a hospital, ASAP... come on, stay with my till then, you've got to!" Ty's eyes were already half closed, and his chest felt like a giant elephant was pressing him to death.

"S-Sky..." He croaked out.

"Yes, Ty?"

"I...love...you..." Ty gulped down the words. It wasn't the pain, the hard breathing or even the rapid blood pulsing that caused him to stutter the words. No, it was the fact that he had been holding them in so long.

"I..." Sky sorted for the right words. Finally, he decided words weren't needed. He pulled Ty up, so if he leaned down, they would be nose-to-nose. "Does this answer your question?" He whispered, and crashed his lips against Ty's. He could feel the lieutenant smiling into the kiss, and he himself smiled weakly. He closed his eyes in bliss as their tongues battled together lightly, causing them to both relax immensely. The squids had fled as soon as they saw Deadlox's condition ; Sky guessed that was a good form of revenge for them, no need for more.

Sky slowly realized Ty wasn't moving his tongue anymore. He batted his eyes open worriedly to face his worse fear ; Ty was laying unconscious in his arms. His mouth was open a crack, blood spilling out of it like a fountain. The bangs of his blonde-orange colored hair shaded over his left eye, making him look just that much more mysterious.

Adam fought back tears as he stared down at the recruit. He wanted to burst out. He wanted to squeeze Ty till he popped and tell him he was there. But he couldn't. Instead, he slowly picked up the man in his arms.

He stood up triumphantly, a limp arm dangling by his side, belonging to deadlox.

He stared off at the bloodied place where he had been stabbed, and made one more promise.

"I promise I'll get you back to the fortress. I'll protect you. And I'll rip those squids apart piece by piece for this..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Jason Learns The Problem

Confessions Chapter 2

Sky trudged towards the army base. At first, he remembered thinking that having a long path would be better because enemies would have to walk twice as long to get there, giving them time to set up battle formations.

Now? Now he just hated himself. Ty was dying in his hands, the various stab marks leaving his body soaked in dark, crimson liquid. Adam winced, looking down at the limp, lifeless body. The light skin was now splattered and smeared; it was quite the seen to take in.

Jason's P.O.V.-

Jason tinkered with the mechanics, getting his hands dirty and grimy. He wiped it on his fingers on his shirt, leaving long streak marks of grease.

He sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his head. It was strangely hot out for an Autumn day. The sun was beating down intensely, and there was no shadows near the entrance of the base. He wondered where Ty and Sky were - there had been an attack from the squids a few hours ago, and they had headed out to deal with it. Jason had caught Ty staring at Adam weird ; but he had quickly dismissed it and gotten back to work on the gears of the gate.

The gate had been extra glitchy lately. It would never open when you wanted I too, most of the times you even had to manually push it open. The entire army, which was more than 5,000,000 people, all knew this wouldn't do it battle. If anyone was injured, or if they desperately needed to retreat, and the gate didn't come, it would be a disaster.

There was a loud pop, and Jason dove away from the controls as it sparked, causing a mini explosion. Smoke spread everywhere, and he had to wave his hands in front of his face to keep it from rapidly entering his lungs.

He scrambled to his feet and backed as far away as possible from the devise, waiting for the hot smoke to disperse in the air.

He wiped his hands once again on the apron of his mechanic uniform, which of course was given to him in the courtesy of Ty.

Ty. Where are they? Jason thought once again.

To keep him mind off of it, he steered back to the piece of machinery, which was now mostly clear of the dirty air.

He opened up the control panel and took a good look inside. He gasped when he looked at the fuse, which was burnt so bad it looked like it would snap in two any second.

"Great." He muttered under his breath. He grabbed the fuse and stuck it in the pocket of his apron. "Gonna have to go get another one..."

He stood up, and dusted his knees off, as they were covered with dirt and grass. They leaved small marks in his legs, making them looked like a checkers board.

It was then he realized how badly his shirt and apron were stained with grime. He tried desperately to wipe it off, which just resulted in getting his hands even more dirty.

"And a set of new clothes..." He muttered angrily to himself. He stuffed his screwdriver and hammer in the same pocket of his apron, and turned around. He began to walk up the steps to the main entrance of the HQ, when...

He heard a rustling sound.

He quickly ripped his sword out of the holster around his waist and pointed it at the sound. Jason wiped the hair out of his face, which was sticking because of the intensifying heat.

Had Sky and Ty failed? Were the squids coming from the base now?

The figure grew closer, and Jason held the sword out even farther, stretching his arms out to their very limit.

He could slowly make out a head, black hair, looked like it was carrying something, and... Sunglasses.

"Sky!" He cried happily, relieved the leader had returned alright. "Are you okay?! Where's Ty?! What are you holdi-" he continued, but stopped short as Sky emerged from the shadows. MinecraftUniverse could now fully see the blooded body of Ty that hang limp from the commanders arms...

"Oh my..." He breathed and raced over to them, he quickly checked Ty over ; he was breathing, but just barely. In all probability, he was clinging to the thread of life he still had left.

"I'll go get Seto and Fluffy. They can take care of him. You, sit." Jason ordered. Sky was also injured, a small limp and a trail of blood following behind him. Jason wanted him to rest that foot.

He slipped his arm around Sky's elbow in a friendly manor and led him to the steps. He set him down, Adam still cradling the limp and lifeless body close to him.

Jason ran as quickly as his feet could take him, jumping the steps in the stairs till he was in the main room.

"THE FLUFFY AND SETO! I NEED FLUFFY AND SETO, OUTSIDE, _NOW!"_


End file.
